Maximum Ride : Max
by ScandalousPotter
Summary: Max and Fang, how we have waited to see them.


Max

What the hell was I doing? She was going to kill me, as of right now she was glaring at me with as much fury as she could muster. I have to admit, it was deadly. If I was an evil megalomaniac, I'd be pretty freaking scared. She was stunning, even with her brown streaked hair covered in blood and dirt. Her feathers, all the way from the second to the primary, shimmered in a way I have only seen hers do. She was so beautiful.

It took me a minute to realize that she was still yelling at me, and had stopped to ask me what I was thinking. Right now? All I was thinking was about how much I would love to wrap my birdkid arms tightly around her waist, and bring her into me. Really in. To make her see how much I love her, with all my heart, the way I really couldn't tell her. Maybe I should just go for it? What if she stopped me? Dear God. It sucked to be a teenager with Avian DNA grafted into us, but it really sucked to be a teenager in love.

Without another thought I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her back directly between her wings and her shoulder blades, feeling her shudder as she sank into my chest, I felt like my birdkid heart wouldn't hold out any longer if I kept this up. I started to pull away, my brain finally finding all those "cons" to why Max and I shouldn't be together. Her hand grasped the back of my neck, her thumb tracing circles around the nape. Oh man, I couldn't resist this!

I felt her body slam against the wall - oops - but all she did was sigh, making this whole thing worth it. I tilted my head very slightly, allowing myself to deepen the kiss as her hands traveled up my spine, then hooked her fingers into my belt loop.

"Fang, Fang we can't do this!" Max's eyes looked scared, I hadn't seen this side of her, the side of her that seemed terrified, not because we were being chased by mad scientist, or shot at by M-Geeks, but because of me. She was scared of me. Scared to be with me. I couldn't take this anymore .

I didn't care that she was scared, I forced my mouth back onto hers, demanding that I gain control of those emotions. Demanding that she allow me in. I needed her more than anything. I needed her more than I needed to live, or breathe, or fly. More than I needed 3000 calories a day. I couldn't take her pushing me away anymore. I pulled her into me, as close as possible. I felt her heart stutter, then speed up, felt her body mold into mine. She wasn't going to push me away.

My hands moved underneath her wind breaker, stroking the soft tawny feathers, her back, and her shoulder blades. I got to her bra, I didn't know what to do, but that's where super bird strength comes in quite handy. Something about the bra popped, and her breasts where set free. I tossed the fabric aside, then found her sweet nipples. They were hard, and she gasped at my touch, I didn't know what I was doing, but she was melting against me and it was irresistible.

Her legs wrapped around my hips, she was thrusting against my hard cock, and my lips caressed her neck, her moaning just made me want to rip her clothes off, and make love to her, right here on this cave floor. Imagine what Angel would say if she pictured this is one of our minds? Wait, on the second thought, let's not focus on that. To refocus myself, I laid Max on the cave floor, she shuddered as the cold hit her back, I removed my shirt, and balled it up under her head.

Her eyes were so beautiful, so clear, as she looked up at me, rubbing her hands across my chest, down my back, and through my feathers. She was beautiful. I ripped her shirt off, revealing what I'd been dying to look at this entire time, those beautiful perky breasts that I was dying to taste. Very slowly I flicked my tongue across her nipple. "Oh Faaaaaaang." That was about all it took to send me over the edge, she was finally allowing me in and I was going to take it. I haphazardly continued to flick my tongue over her perfect mounds, sucking every once in a while to make sure I was pleasing her.

Her hands flew to my zipper, soon we were left in nothing but our underwear, panting and swearing, I didn't know if I could do this to her. I looked into her crystal clear blue eyes, she no longer looked scared, but willing. Timidly I thrusted my finger into her wet pussy. Her body writhed in pleasure.

I continued to thrust into her, rubbing her clit with my thumb, and kissing her neck, she moaned my name, sending me closer and closer to everything I had been hoping and waiting for, the chance to really be close to Max.

I stopped suddenly, and thought she was going to strangle me. I slowly kissed down her neck, past her breasts, leaving a small kiss on each nipple, down her belly, teasingly biting her bellybutton, as she smacked me in the back of the head, and moved towards her cunt, kissing down to her knee cap, and back up, then down the other leg, and up to her sweet pearl. She was plastered to the ground, hanging onto two sharp rocks, ones that would easily injure a white coat, possibly kill somebody if aimed correctly. I licked up her cunt, then kissed her hard, sliding my cock into her.

This. Was. Amazing. Her hips moved with mine and our breathing was together as we thrusted. Her fingernails were digging into my back, and my teeth ground into her neck.

"Max…. God! Max… I love you!" I couldn't believe I said it , how could I have said that in the middle of this? How could I - " I love you too Fang, I love you!" One final thrust and I cam al over her, she shivered, screeched and huddled into my chest, as she quivered and cam over my cock, her juices and mine running down her thighs. I stared deep into her eyes, realizing what all had just happened, and that I had ruined her clothes. But it didn't matter, I was falling asleep, and she was too, folding into me and breathing evenly. Relaxing.

I woke up startled. Beside me lay Max. No, no it wasn't. A streak of magenta hair peaked out from the brown and blonde… What had I done?

*Max*

I opened my eyes, cold on one side and warm on the other. "Faaaaaaang?" I rolled into a warm chest, hopeful to open my eyes and find that tall dark and handsome man I had opened myself to. I smiled happily. "Good Morning Max!" Dylan's gorgeous face looked back at me. Dylan, not Fang. My clothes were scattered around the cave floor, so were his, we were in nothing but underwear, and I was sore in unmentionable places. I knew what I had done. I knew it hadn't been Fang…. What was I thinking?


End file.
